


A short lesson in Anthropology

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universes, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's horny<br/>This story is a sequel to Interruption.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A short lesson in Anthropology

## A short lesson in Anthropology

by DannyD

Author's webpage: <http://www.dexters-world.de>

Disclaimer: The Sentinel and all belongs to UPN and Pet Fly Productions, **NOT TO ME.**

Warning: Attempted Slash, I'm sorry, guys, but you must be over 18 to be allowed to read this. That's no Jim Ellison houserule but the truth. Okay? Thanks for leaving :). Rated R for m/m (J/B) sex (did I really write 'sex'? I meant 'kissing and touching') between two adult, adorable men. 

Author's note: This story is to be happening right after "Interruption", later the same day. If you haven'd read it yet, you might to do it now. Once again, a HUGE thank you goes to Cheryl and Nadine for their wonderful help. I'm not sure what I would do without you, guys. 

* * *

A short lesson in Anthropology  
by DannyD 

A vigorous knock at door 305 of the Anthro Building interrupted the class Blair Sandburg was teaching. Looking expectantly at the door, Blair was surprised to see his partner entering the lecture room. 

"Mr. Sandburg?" he asked and showed his badge at Blair's silent and puzzled nod. 

"Detective James Ellison, Cascade PD. I'm sorry to interrupt your lecture but may I have a word with you?" He winked at the young teacher and turned to leave. 

"Oh, sure....Detective," Blair answered. "Just a second." 

He turned to his classs. "Folks, I'm sure it won't take....long. I'd like you to write a short synopsis of what I told you earlier today." The students uttered their dismay, and left the room. 

The anthropologist caught up with Jim outside the hall. 

"Hey, Jim, what's the matter?" 

Jim took Blair's arm and guided him to his small office. "I'll tell you in your office," he said, looking over his shoulder as if to make sure no one was following. 

Reaching Blair's office, Ellison closed the door and locked it. Blair raised his eyebrows while he watched Jim securing the door and window. 

"Jim? Is there a problem, man?" Blair asked, getting worried. Jim seemed to be determined to protect him from all and everything which was usually a true indicator that something was wrong. 

"Yes!" Jim hissed through his teeth when he came over where Blair was standing. He grabbed the young man's shirt and shoved him against one of the book shelves. 

"Jim!" Blair exclaimed. "What are you doing?" 

Jim pressed his hard body against Blair and this way prevented him from sliding down the shelf. 

"I'm gonna teach you a lesson," Jim's hands came up and pulled him into a tight embrace, still holding him up from the floor. 

"Why? What did I do to deserve this?" Blair asked breathlessly, returning the hug and laughing at his forebodings. 

"A lesson in anthropology." Jim's lips found Blair's and there he stopped for a quick, hard kiss before he broke, explaining: "Don't you remember that I'm a throwback to a pre-civilized breed of man?" 

Using Jim as a lever, Blair wrapped his legs around Jim's waist. "I see." Blair tightened his legs around Jim's middle, bringing their groins together. He could already feel his lover's hot erection fighting the demin of his pants. 

"I couldn't stand it any longer after you let me hanging so abruptly this morning," Jim buried his nose into Blair's hair and cupped Blair's butt with one large hand. 

"It wasn't my fault," Blair protested giggling as Jim stroked his rear end through the cloth. " _Simon_ was there! What was I supposed to do? Continue?" 

It was quite a balancing act when Jim's other hand suddenly went to work on the buttons of Blair's shirt and pants. 

"YES." The Sentinel just replied, gently pulling at Blair's silky chest hair, while Blair placed hot, wet and noisy kisses on Jim's face and neck. His hands dug into Jim's shirt to speed up the process. He suddenly strained at the shirt buttons when he felt warm fingers roaming down his body, finding the opening of his pants. 

"Oh, Jiiiiiiim..." 

The hand reached the hardening goal and Blair moaned at the exquiste pleasure Jim's talented hands caused, touching his cock with utmost tenderness. Due to this artistic position, the tightness of Blair's legs around Jim made it nearly impossible to unfold the whole range of delicate motions Jim's hand would usually perform. The restrained touch was hardly unpleasant though. 

"Jim, please...," Blair moaned again as Jim started a gentle massage of his balls with only his thumb and index finger. Unable to reciprocate, Blair clung to Jim's neck, his legs nearly cramping and his hips moved against Jim's at growing speed. 

"I can't hold on," Blair warned, when Jim's mouth captured his, their tongues melting instantly while the strong, and yet gentle, fingers on his genitals kept stroking and pumping. 

"Don't have to," Jim retorted. He clearly felt the tremors running through his partner's body when he prepared for the final caress that would drive Blair over the egde. 

Thrusting helplessly against Jim, Blair came, his scream for Jim muffled by the sealing pressure of lips on lips. 

Blair slumped against Jim, his legs suddenly weak from the extraordinary sensation of his slowly fading orgasm. Quick but thorough, Blair smiled. If his students noticed....? 

Jim gently supported his exhausted body and held Blair's thighs and back. "God, Jim, " Blair sighed. "Do you realize what you've just done?" He sighed again and leaned his head onto Jim's shoulder. 

"Yeah, I think so," Jim grinned, swaying a little at the extra weight of Blair's limp form. "Did you learn your lesson?" 

Blair raised his head and looked into the smiling blue eyes of his mate. "Didn't you say it was my job to fullfill the task that I had to so dreadfully interrupt this morning?" 

Jim smiled broadly at the memory of the amused expression on Simon Banks' face. It was priceless. 

"You know, Sandburg, there's always time for an advanced lecture, " Jim suggested mischievously. "And I'm learning very slowly." 

The End 


End file.
